1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary valve assembly and, more particularly, to a mixing valve assembly having at least two control elements, one of which is in the form of a stationary valve seat connected to the water supply line or lines and with a movable control element displaceable on it, the surfaces of the control elements facing towards one another being designed as sealing surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves of this general type are, as a rule, provided with disc-shaped control elements of a ceramic material and have been found to be successful. A disadvantage of the known valves is that the discs have relatively large sealing areas, which require the body of the mixing valve to have relatively large structural dimensions. Additionally, relatively large hydraulic pressure areas on the underside of the valve seat disc are required to hold the discs together. The valves are also constructed with each flow aperture in the stationary valve seat disc accurately associated with only one control port or control edge for advancing the water. Consequently, the flow rates are comparatively low despite the large structural dimensions. Another disadvantage is that the relatively large sealing areas which, in turn, necessitate relatively large pressure areas, give rise to corresponding frictional forces.